


A Sinful Action

by VeriaLavi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Other, Plz no hate, claude no, love meh, mostly inside jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeriaLavi/pseuds/VeriaLavi
Summary: so much sin underage children must not readAll weird names in here are me and my friend because she ships me with claude so do not be concerned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody underage must read, please leave if you are this is a lemon between me and claude

Jorja was at the Phantomhive Manor with her friend Haley. What were they doing there you ask? Oh you didn't ask, well I'm telling you anyways reader. Haley is the fiancé of Ciel Phantomhive and Jorja well she is annoying Ciel phantomhive by sitting on his desk, pushing his stuff off while hissing like a cat. Very horribly might I add. "MREOOWWWW" Jorja hisses as she pushes his cake to the floor Sebastian has just placed for him. "GOD DAMNIT JORJA, SEBASTIAN HELP ME" Ciel shouts as he tries to push the dirty blonde off his desk. Haley laughs at his failed attempts. "I'm afraid I cannot help you my lord" Sebastian says. "Sebastian this is an order get her off my desk and make her stop" he shouts. "Yes my lord" Sebastian says quickly taking the dirty blonde off his desk, ignoring the pleads and her struggles. "noooooo" Jorja sighs disappointedly as she walks over to her friend. "I am afraid I have some news". Haley reaches over to the side table and picks up her cup of Earl Grey Tea and taking a sip. "What news" Jorja questions looking at Haley knowing she knows something she doesn't. "we have to head to the Trancy Manor I'm afraid, for Ciel's investigation" Sebastian says standing next to his lord. "NO PLEASE NO WHY THEM? CLAUDE ALWAYS FOLLOWS ME AND IT"S CREEPY" the girl yells as she looks at Haley grinning. "Haley no" Jorja says at the dark Brunette. "HALEY N-" the girl was cut off by Haley's sentence. "fist me daddy". Jorja sighs loudly as Haley laughs a her reaction. "If we are going to make it on time we must be on our way ladies" Sebastian says holding open the door as Ciel escorts Haley out leaving Jorja and Sebastian to follow behind to the carriage.

 

The ride there was quiet and short. Okay reader I can already see you judging shut the fuck up. Anyways once everybody arrived at the manor Claude let everyone in as they were led and sat in the courtyard well everyone except Jorja. She was curious about seeing the rest of the manor. Unlady like I know, but she was curious especially if there were hidden doors or room. Catching the eye of a familiar butler he follows. "I know you're following me Claude you don't have to-" she was cut off by being slammed into the wall and a gloved hand covering her mouth. "Mmph!" the girls muffles looking at her attacker. Claude chuckles. "My lady you have ran from me the last time" the man chuckles I will remove my hand only if you do not scream for help or run. If you do you will be punished severely" removing his gloved hand the girls breathes. "what do you want from me she whispers blushing shyly as there is little space between them. With his hands now on either side of her face Claude speaks "I want you my lady." he says lowly I want you, your body, everything. I want to hear you beg and scream, screaming my name as I fuck you till you can't walk" his face inches away from hers. Her blushes began to darken. He pushes his body up against hers closing the space as he kisses the corner of her mouth trailing down to her neck. She blushes and tries pushing him away, but he is a lot stronger than the girl and he was a lot taller. Her being 5'5 and him being 6'4. "see you later tonight my lady" he whispers, backing away and fixing his glasses. Claude walks back down to where his Highness and guest are leaving the lady to follow shortly after.

 

The meal was quiet at dinner, but not the fighting between Alois and Ciel that was pretty funny. Claude had already showed Ciel and Haley where their rooms were and now is at her room. "it is quite lovely in here" Jorja says looking at the colors of the room and how they blend together so nicely. " Thank you my lady" Claude says shutting the door. "um Claude do you thing you could um.." the girl says shyly. "yes my lady" Claude says helping the woman out of her prison. He undoes the laces on the dress and then the zipper. "thank you, you may leave now" She says to the man, but her never left. "Did you not hear me I said yo-" She was cut off once more by having the dress torn off of her and being shoved onto the bed. Blushing since she was only wearing black lace underwear, and garter belts that connected to her thigh-high stockings. Eyeing her up and down lustfully, he kisses her trailing his hands up to her chest massaging with skill. Containing her moans, she breaks the kiss to turn her head sideways. "Good"  the man says "I was afraid taking you would be easy". he trails kisses down her jawline, all the way to her neck, biting and sucking leaving marks. She moan lowly as he has found her sweet spot. He continues sucking on that spot, massaging her breast roughly. He sits up, removing his tailcoat first then his tie, gloves and undershirt. Her head was still faced to the side her blush as dark as can be. "look at me" Claude says. She doesn't. "Look. At. Me. Now" forcing her to look at him. He began to work at his belt as the woman beneath him stared at the bulge beginning to strain in its tight prison. She strokes his bulge, lightly grabbing it making him groan lowly. He removes her hands as he removes the last article of clothing. Surprised by his size she wonders if he will be able to fit all the way. He begins inching his waist closer to her face he replies "Suck". She hesitantly does so, but sticks out her tongue licking up the shaft all the way to the tip. She begins to slowly bob her head up and down trying her best to get all of the length she can into her mouth. The man groans as he grabs a fistful of her hair and thrusting all the way into her mouth. Tears pricked her eyes as her did so. He continues thrusting in and out as Jorja sucks licking the tip when he comes back up. He removes himself hearing a little pop from exiting her mouth. He than begins to take off her garter belts and underwear leaving the stocking. He stares at her body thinking of wonders of what he can do to her "wet already? You must be so innocent. I have barely touched you yet" he chuckles darkly. Jorja squirms under his gaze and blushes at his words. Chuckling once more at her reactions, he begins rubbing her clit making her moan. He pushes one finger inside, curling his finger. I wonder how you taste" he says as he lowers his head, licking and sucking her clit. She arches her back at the pleasuring feeling moaning loud. He pushes another finger inside, curling his fingers making her moan more. Jorja takes a hold of his length stroking it slowly in a teasing manner. Both of them moaning he removes his head and fingers, putting them in her mouth, her sucking off the juices. Removing his hand, he moves Jorja's leg adjusting himself at her wet entrance. Without warning he thrust himself all the way in. Pain turned into pleasure as he began thrusting in and out. Moaning loudly, she digs her nails into the mans back leaving scratches. He begins to thrust faster and harder. The girl moaning can barely think straight as her climax was coming fast. The mans thrust soon become Shorter and un rhythmic, but never lost speed as his climax was coming soon as well. Jorja came fast as her walls tighten around Claude's length spilling her juices. Claude groans loudly as he gives his last thrust spilling his seed inside of her. He lays beside the woman, pulling her onto his chest. She yawns, her eyelids feeling heavy and she hears a few last words as she drifts off to a deep sleep "Goodnight my little Monarch, Sleep well".

 

The next morning Jorja woke up alone. Claude eventually came in and dressed her, very silent and awkward it was. He walked her to breakfast where everything else was even more awkward. "you know" Ciel says breaking the silence of the table. Jorja looked up at Ciel and Haley, both who were grinning like idiots. "you guys were pretty lou-"Haley never finished the sentence as Jorja stands up walking away yelling "SHUT UP".


End file.
